


Dancin'

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Counting On (TV) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: free spirited Jinger, just enjoying her time alone at home
Kudos: 1





	Dancin'

Oof, her growing bulge really became too much to handle for the already pressured jeans button.  
Jinger reached down and opened it, softly rubbing over her belly. If one of her many sisters or sisters in law were to see it, they'd naturally assume she was pregnant, but no.  
She was far away from expecting, just full.  
  
Her husband and daughter were out of town, so Jinger at one point just decided to order pizza _and_ Thai food _and_ Chinese, pouring herself a nice light white wine.  
Sipping and enjoying, she turned on the TV, recently she'd found a music channel with nice music videos and since a good one was on now and she was done eating, she got up off her chair, got closer to the screen and started swaying her hips, shaking her ass, flipping her hair from side to side. Throwing her hands in the air over her head, she considered coloring it again. Blond was just the first step. Maybe it was time for something more adventurous.  
The next music video started, the beat stepped it's game up.  
Jinger gasped, this was exhausting, but it felt right. It felt good.  
  
Still shaking and turning and circling, she peeled herself out of her tight jeans and kept dancing in her underwear, turning the volume up.  
It was time to pull the curtains back, let the sun in.  
  
The wine bottle still on the dinner table, her pants dangling from her ankles, Jinger didn't care, if any of the neighbors could see her.  
She felt so damn good, there was a flame inside her, she just wanted to keep lit.


End file.
